07 March 2002 (Radio Eins)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *Radio Eins ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-03-07 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *John is on a high following his storming set at Fabric on the 1st of February. The set was released as part of the FabricLive DJ Set series. *The show seems to have been broadcast a month after being recorded for Radio Eins. The Tracklistings pages indicate that this is probably due to a few weeks break in the Radio Eins schedules. Tracklisting *8-Bit Construction Set: Dollars (Slow-Ass UK Mix) (v/a 12" EP - Other Mistakes)'' Soundslike SL 05 *Clinic: Pet Eunuch (album - Walking With Thee) Domino WIGLP100 *Thermobee & Ant: Sonic (12" - Sweeper / Sonic) Bang On 12BON005 *Fatal Flying Guilloteens: Call The Draw (v/a album - Estrus Double Dyn-O-Mite Sampler [Vol.3]) Estrus ES1288D *Notwist: Solitaire (album - Neon Golden) City Slang 20184-2 *Warrior King: Breath Of Fresh Air (7") Young Blood *mclusky: No New Wave, No Fun (album - mclusky Do Dallas) Too Pure Pure 117LP *Pascal Comelade (with Robert Wyatt): September Song (album - September Song) Les Disques Du Soleil Et De L'Acier DSA 54073 *''Recalls Fabric gig, where he played the following track, "from your part of the world"... *Circuit Boy ft Alan T.: The Door (12") Flesh 7607-6 *Parkinsons: Angel In The Dark (EP - A Long Way To Nowhere) Fierce Panda NONG32CD *WARD: Sesquipedalian Origins (7" Sesquipedalian Origins / Calcium Taut Verdun) Static Caravan VAN 36 brief 33rpm test *Knifehandchop: Knifehandshop Is My Favourite DMX Master (12" - Respect To All The Haters) Tigerbeat6 MEOW036 *WARD: Sesquipedalian Origins (7" Sesquipedalian Origins / Calcium Taut Verdun) Static Caravan VAN 36 at 45rpm *''John is convinced the record labels are out to confuse him. Sounds good at 45, but timings match 33? Low level paranoia? The next track has the labels on the wrong side...'' *Dressy Bessy: Live To Tell All (split 7" with Saloon - Tour Single) Track & Field LANE 11 *''The following track was also played by Peel at Fabric and "went down a storm - as I knew it would."'' *Bug Nyne: Demolition (v/a album - Enforcers - Battle Of The Breaks) Reinforcer RIVET LP 18 *Walt Solek & His Orchestra: Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (v/a album - American Polka Old Tunes And New Sounds ) Trikont *''news'' *Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster: Morning Has Broken (single) Radiate RDT5 *Barrington Levy & Beenie Man: Murderation (7") Xtra Large Productions YYPD1001-3 *Saloon: Have You Seen The Light? (split 7" with Dressy Bessy - Tour Single) Track & Field LANE 11 *Technical Itch: The Fear (12") Penetration TIP003 *Misunderstood: I Can Take You To The Sun (7") Fontana TF 777 *Williams Traffic: Slow Down (album - Williams Traffic & The Fugitive...) Wagram 3071846 / Catalogue Ref 35 *Larry Williams: Slow Down (b/w 7" - Dizzy Miss Lizzy) Specialty 626 *Cornershop: Wogs Will Walk (album - Handcream For A Generation) Wiiija WIJ CD 1115P *Regis: Penetration (2x12" - Penetration) Downwards LINO30 *Nina Nastasia: Underground (album - Dogs) Socialist srnn0012cd *Boulder: Ming The Merciless (v/a album - Ripping Christ) Shifty SH-03 *Negligent Collateral Collapse: Blue And White (v/a album - Czech Assault) Relapse RR 6519-2 *Sonic & Silver: Rounds (v/a album - Enforcers - Battle Of The Breaks) Reinforcer RIVET LP 18 *''John admits that he doesn't know exactly how long after he makes these programmes they are broadcast, and that they don't always go out in the order that he sends them. He is also trying to get ahead with the recordings so that when he goes to India and New Zealand in a few weeks there isn't a gap.'' *Sir Isaac Pitman & Sons Ltd.: Touch Typing Course File ;Name *John Peel (Nr. 204) (nice).MP3 * ;Length *01:59:17 ;Other *Many thanks to Peel Mailing List user Hans. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *https://www.sugarsync.com/pf/D333871_6378458_7676581 Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Radio Eins